


Modified Bite

by heartslob



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, when ur boss hires a new freak doctor and ur not super stoked abt it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslob/pseuds/heartslob
Summary: Genji meets Moira for the first time and knows right away that his time as a human experiment isn't over yet.
Kudos: 8





	Modified Bite

Genji was learning very quickly that he didn’t like being passed hands. Or maybe he just didn’t like change.

From his first arrival at Overwatch to the event that lead him there, he hadn’t really been ecstatic about any of it. Once on base, he was shifted between doctors and surgeons and nurses until he was fitted with his brand new body, ‘new’ and ‘improved’. After that, he was put under the care of one Angela Zeigler, who would oversee his physical therapy and monitor his health.

Even then, though she was present, there were new hands on him every day. Tweaks and adjustments had to be made, joins finessed and connections soldered. Surely it radiated off him by now, the desire to not be touched, but it never stopped.

That was until they were finally done with him. Overwatch put years of work into him, pushing him into test after test, training session after training session with poor new recruits, expending all they could to make him the best he could be, all to decide they didn’t want him anymore. Black ops, they were putting him in the black ops division. At least it meant a permanent move out of the medical wing and into his own room.

He remembered that first night in his room. As soon as the door was closed, he crawled into bed, curled into a ball, and didn’t move all night. This was not his body, but at least he wouldn’t be treated like it was everyone but his anymore.

But, of course, all good things must come to an end.

He’d found a space in Blackwatch. Nothing sentimental, just a space. He was desired, he was useful, and that was enough for now. He’d carved out a routine, and had what barely passed as a rapport with his commander. It was…fine. Then he caught wind that they were hiring on a new doctor, one that’d already been shunned from Overwatch.

The word alone made him nervous, ‘doctor’. He’d unwillingly tense at the mention of it. He’d gone back to Angela a few times for general checkups, but he was on edge the entire time. Afraid they’d keep him trapped in sterile white walls for a few more years.

No, this ended up being worse.

Moira O'Deorain was her name. Tall and _sharp_ , sharper than Genji and in a much more sinister fashion. She had a brief introduction to the team, then Gabe explained that she wanted to meet with everyone privately. That she already had ideas regarding some members.

Genji really hadn’t thought that Gabe was _that_ stupid.

His ‘appointment’ came sooner than he would have liked, in a makeshift office that Moira was clearly still in the middle of constructing. He walked in with rigid shoulders, wordlessly sitting on the chair in the center, muscles coiled so he could spring up and escape if needed.

Her back was to him. She was setting a piece of paper in a clipboard. Creating his file.

“Genji,” she started, voice filled with just as much venom as he’d been expecting, “Just…Genji. Not often they remove a family name from an agents’ records.”

“It’s complicated.”

She turns. Her smirk is wicked, she gives a hum that quickly turns into a chuckle. “Oh, I already know your story. You have no idea how much you intrigue me.”

She jots down a few short things on her paper. Name, date, and case number if Genji were to ponder a guess. She then begins to circle him, looking him up and down at different angles, making notes along the way. Ideas, plans. This felt like being preyed on. She was a shark, she was a lion, he was about to be eaten.

“Do you realize how unique you are, Genji?” She asks on her second time around. He doesn’t give her an answer. “Of course you don’t. So ungrateful for the advancements made to ensure your existence. To even render it possible. There is no one else on Earth like you.”

“I would hope not.”

She rolls her eyes. She sees no use intro attributing things like _emotions_ to a life such as his, only data. “You are peak human form. Cybernetic enhancements are not new to the world, but you’re the next step. You’re not even the full step, you’re a quarter step, half at most-”

She stops. Stands stock still for a moment, then turns a cruel eye to him. “I want to make you that full step. I want you to be the future.”

It would be an understatement to say that Genji’s stomach was in knots. It was upheaving itself, it had left his body entirely leaving the rest of his insides to scramble for a spot. He had to get out of there, he had to-

His fear must have been noticeable as he hears her laughter followed by the piercing noise of her shoes on the tile floor. She stops at her desk again and places the clipboard down.

Genji was more than ready to leave, but in waiting for her to dismiss him, she turned on her heel and walked back over, taking his jaw in a cold, harsh hand.

There was a look in her eyes that he couldn’t quite place. Awe, but with bad intentions. A morbid curiosity, but not morbid for her. Morbid for whoever the subject would be. “I’m going to do great things to you, Genji. That is a promise.”

“I’m will not cooperate with someone who is busy playing mad scientist,” His voice comes out filtered through his faceplate, but he’s hoping his glare makes up for where his tone lacks.

Evidently it doesn’t, as all she does is cackle, letting go of his jaw but using the index finger of the same hand to stroke up the metal that covers his cheek. “It’s going to take a lot more than that to hurt my feelings.”

She steps back, but it still takes all Genji has to not lash out.

“You can go. I’ve got all I need for today. I’m scheduling you again for two weeks from now, that’s when we’ll really get started.”

He composes himself, tightening every muscle to keep himself from bolting out of that room. He leaves calmly, or whatever calm counted as for him, and started a path towards somewhere he could properly blow a fuse.

He was not about to let himself be a human experiment again, he told himself as if he had any say. As if that hadn’t been his whole existence.

**Author's Note:**

> u can find me on my video game twitter @skulltowns or my main twitter @_byhubris
> 
> thank u for reading ily


End file.
